Not Today
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: "...No vamos a morir, no preguntes, solo grita..."


**Not Today**

 _Together we will die_

 _Outbreak: 10 hours._

El brillo de la pantalla resplandecía en su habitación, pero él se encontraba plenamente concentrado en la partida que tenía entre manos, con los audífonos puesto por sobre su cabeza a la mitad y un vaso de refresco al alcance de sus manos Jungkook dictaba órdenes a su compañero con ayuda del micrófono sin escuchar a duras penas las quejas que el otro le dedicaba; estaban a punto de ganar, habían pasado mucho tiempo estancados en el mismo nivel, así que ahora que tenían la delantera, no iban a darse por vencidos. Escuchó la voz de su madre llamarle desde el comedor.

— _Gguk_ , voy por las compras. No me tardaré. —El sonido de la puerta cerrarse fue su respuesta y él asintió para sí y una sonrisa triunfal surcó su rostro cuando la partida estuvo finalizada y la puntuación se visualizó en su pantalla. Gritos de victoria alcanzaron sus oídos y él rio de buena gana, podía imaginarse los ridículos bailes de victoria de su compañero.

—Nada mal, _Gucci boy_ , nada mal.

Se distrajo unos momentos con el celular antes de guardar la partida y fue a la cocina por un poco más de refresco, aprovechando así estirar su espalda y darles movilidad a sus piernas, poco después se sumió en otro juego, aunque esta vez en solitario, puesto que su compañero, Gucci boy, tenía una _cita_ esa tarde. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó de eso hasta que escuchó como su madre le llamaba a gritos.

—¡JUNGKOOK! —Se sobresaltó y soltó el control remoto, saliendo disparado de la estancia sin importarle el perder la partida, se extrañó de ver a su madre en un estado tan deplorable: el cabello todo desarreglado y disparado en mil direcciones, maquillaje corrido por sus mejillas y la ropa fuera de lugar, pero lo más impactante de todo era la extraña herida que adornada su brazo derecho, parecía una mordida, un poco pequeña como para ser comprada con la de un perro y con una decoloración que le causaba repulsión.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Llegó a su lado y levantó el brazo de la mujer con cuidado buscando detener el sangrado y por momentos su mirada se desvió a los restos que caían al suelo.

—Algo extraño está pasando en la ciudad. —Juntos se encaminaron hasta el baño al tiempo que su madre continuaba el relato. —No sé, un hombre entró a la tienda, tenía los ojos desorbitados y algún tipo de espuma le brotaba de la boca y se desplomó. Cayó al suelo como un saco de papas y lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía que salir de allí. No recuerdo como me hice esto. —La morena le dedicó una mirada consternada y suspiró, Jungkook sonrió fugaz ante la explicación de la mayor y se encogió de hombros sin entender la situación de todo.

—No te preocupes, ya estás en casa. Vamos a curarte.

Cayó dormido en un sueño pesado sin darse cuenta y se despertó aletargado, tanteó la cama en búsqueda de su celular, pero la luz fluorescente le lastimó haciéndole lagrimear sin poder reconocer la hora, por tanto, se dio por vencido y fue hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua. De soslayo contempló la puerta de la habitación de su madre, a duras penas abierta y arrugó el entrecejo al sentir unos sonidos diminutos, como un gruñido constante y acallado. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para entrar y se acercó hasta su madre, quien estaba cubierta por una mullida sábana.

—¿Mamá? —Una descarga precipitada de adrenalina le agitó haciéndole temblar las manos, con dificultad sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y alumbró temeroso y confundido el rostro de su madre. Minutos más tarde lamentaría haberlo hecho.

La figura que yacía en la cama distaba de la memoria jovial de su madre, el semblante ennegrecido, los ojos desorbitados y una gruesa espuma comenzaba a formarse en su boca, cayendo acuoso y descuidado por su barbilla _. Deja vu_.

La _cosa_ parecía no reconocerle y Jungkook sin dudarlo dos veces corrió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con ambas manos, dicha acción alertó la poca consciencia restante en el extraño ser causando que este se estampara con una fuerza desorbitante hacia la misma dirección, chocando fútil contra la madera, él reconocía su fuerza, pero su madre se estampaba con una brutalidad que le hacía tambalearse con sus manos sudorosas. Está claro en que no podrá mantenerse de la misma forma por mucho tiempo, por lo que su mejor opción era correr, correr y solo correr. Se alejó dejando que la puerta se abriese y su madre cayó de bruces contra el suelo, permaneció inmóvil unos instantes hasta que giró el rostro en su dirección con un sonido seco.

Jungkook huyó cerrando la puerta frontal tras su espalda y el eco de los alaridos y golpes resonando en sus orejas.

* * *

 _72 horas_

Con el _walkie-talkie_ enganchado a la cintura y los binoculares en la mano, Min Yoongi monitoreaba el andar de Namjoon quien debía reforzar las entradas laterales de edificio mientras que Hoseok chequeaba que todas ventanas de los pisos inferiores permanecieran en su sitio; se limpió el sudor que le corría por el rostro y se arremangó el sweater, tenía calor y sabía que hasta lo momentos se encontraba seguro, pero no podía bajar la guardia. Los músculos de la espalda se le tensaban y le dejaban acalambrado, así como también le hacía perder sensibilidad en las piernas, aunque eso se debiese quizás a las incontables horas que ha estado parado, ya fuese corriendo, huyendo o buscando un lugar temporal en el cual esconderse antes de ser encontrado por uno de esos _seres_. _Hollows_ *****. Simples muñecos de carne sin entendimiento alguno, hambrientos e insignificantes, vacíos.

Yoongi se encontraba camino a encontrarse con Namjoon cuando una de esas cosas cayó de un edificio chocando sin más con el concreto, el mero sonido le espantó y varias personas junto a él se acercaron horrorizadas y curiosas, y la curiosidad les salió cara cuando el ser decidió despertar y abalanzarse contra el cuerpo más próximo, siendo este un pobre hombre que buscaba reconocer sus signos vitales. Allí se desató el caos.

Habían tenido suerte de encontrar un refugio limpio —limpio de esas criaturas—, él no estaba del todo seguro cómo habían llegado, pero en definitivo se propagaban como una plaga, una mordida era todo lo que hacía falta, aunque el tiempo de infección difería en distintas personas y no tenía muy en claro el porqué.

—Despejado. —La voz de Namjoon resonó por el aparato y Yoongi le buscó con los binoculares captado como el mayor le hacía una señal positiva con el pulgar izquierdo, se permitió relajarse por segundos hasta que la voz de Hoseok se escuchó en un grito desesperado por el parlante.

—¡Allí vienen! —La estática resonó. —Hay hollows al suroeste. Parecen estar persiguiendo a unos muchachos.

—Demonios —masculló por lo bajo en un respiro y se apresuró a tomar el hacha que descansaba en la pared contraria a su posición, la cual descansaba contra la pared. Hoseok quitó a medias los seguros de la ventana de la cual estaba apoyado y la abrió lo suficiente como para traspasar una linterna; con una mano se aferraba al artefacto y con la otra buscaba enfocar la vista gracias a los binoculares y una vez que tuvo presente las figuras agitadas del par que corría perdido, sin ningún sentido de dirección más que el alejarse del peligro, comenzó a encender y apagar la linterna, señas distantes pero rogando que fuesen lo suficientemente útiles como para llamar la atención de los inocentes, tristemente eso significaba también, atraer a los hollows, o al menos a algunos de ellos; por el parlante se comunicó.

—Ya vienen hacia nosotros. Tienen algo de ventaja, pero no será por mucho. —Una vez que los jóvenes se encaminaron en la dirección correcta, Hoseok cerró la ventana como había hecho minutos antes y salió disparado hacia la entrada, subió el zipper de su chaqueta hasta lo más alto y corrió cuanto pudo.

Namjoon quien era el más cercano a la entrada se apresuró a remover los escombros y las barricadas, gracias a Yoongi tenía una idea de qué tan cerca estaban las personas de llegar y él debía estar preparado, además de que existía la posibilidad de que algunos hollows estuviesen viniendo también en su dirección y eso solo significaba una cosa. Combate.

En aprendida sincronía Namjoon abrió la puerta al sentir la mano de Min Yoongi tocarle el hombro y con arma en mano y mirada decidida, Yoongi salió a su encuentro.

* * *

 _45 horas_

Taehyung se detuvo frente a la entrada de la casa de Jimin, observó con nerviosismo la entrada principal y arregló el espejo retrovisor; sonrió para sí mismo buscando darse ánimo después de horas de sufrimiento en silencio al tener un _crush_ secreto, finalmente los planetas parecieron alinearse en su favor cuando Jimin aceptó su invitación, una salida oficial, una _cita_. El mero pensamiento le hacía ruborizar y despeinó su cabello inquieto. Por enésimas acomodó el cuello de su camisa y tocó la bocina de su auto para hacer notoria su llegada.

Momentos más tarde, Jimin apareció sonriendo amplio al encontrarle con la mirada y rio sin ganas al ver como Taehyung se inclinaba para abrirle la puerta en un gesto vago de caballerosidad que internamente agradecía. Juntos fueron por un café a una esquina concurrida de la ciudad cuando la infección apareció.

Las conversaciones amenas y risas estridentes llenaban la estancia haciendo el ambiente cálido y acogedor, Taehyung reía para sus adentros cada de Jimin arreglaba su cabello en un tic nervioso y sus ojos desaparecían por segundos en una sonrisa brillante, él por su parte sentía un abochornado sonrojo cubrirle las mejillas, pero no quería hacer nada contra él, ni mucho menos pensar en ello demasiado, estaba simplemente contento que poder compartir de la compañía de Jimin por unas horas; el tintineo del móvil que alertaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente se escuchó pero lo que alarmó a la clientela fue el primer grito desesperado.

—AUXILIO. POR FAVOR. AYUDEN- —no tuvo tiempo de completar la frase puesto que la figura de un hombre se lanzó contra ella dejándole una marca de mordida cerca del hombro; el pánico no se hizo esperar. Tomando la mano de Jimin buscaron la salida de emergencia y a duras penas lograron llegar hasta el auto, bajando los seguros un cuerpo chocó contra el lado del conductor haciéndole saltar en su asiento.

—¡Taehyung! ¡Arranca! —Jimin accionó la llave y sin pensarlo dos veces Taehyung pisó el acelerador. Anduvieron sin rumbo por varias horas, inseguros hacia dónde ir, quisieron regresar a sus casas, pero se encontraron con que algunas calles estaban atestadas de las extrañas criaturas y en más de una ocasión se vieron en la necesidad de acelerar a corto plazo para escapar de ellas; esta hazaña les mantuvo a salvo hasta que el automóvil se detuvo por completo a falta de gasolina. El sol comenzaba a cambiar de dirección aliviando sus ojos, pronto el calor comenzaría a disiparse, permanecieron en calma unos instantes hasta que Jimin rompió el silencio con la vista fija en el horizonte. —Tenemos que buscar donde escondernos. —A Taehyung no le agradaba la ida en absoluto de dejar la seguridad de su auto, ni mucho menos quedar a la merced de _esas_ cosas, pero sabía que Jimin tenía razón, debían permanecer en movimiento; el pasar horas descifrando juegos de supervivencia debían servirle para algo, le habían enseñado eso al menos.

Y así anduvieron por las calles desoladas buscando refugio o siquiera alguna otra persona que pudiese explicarles qué demonios estaba sucediendo, esto hasta que fueron encontrados y perseguidos.

* * *

 _157 horas_

Con el walkie-talkie en la mano monitoreaba la zona, encontraron una radio y rastrearon una trasmisión del ejército, él había tenido entrenamiento básico el cual era de mucha ayuda, en ratos "libres" practicaban maniobras de defensa y descansaban a medias; sus mentes estaban siempre alertas.

Se enteraron de una zona libre de infección, además, él logró contacto con uno de sus comandantes superiores de entrenamiento y les aseguró dicha información: A las 72 horas siguientes, un barco saldría hacía una zona segura, con protección militar e información concreta de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué era? ¿Cuándo había empezado? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo lo detenían? Seokjin apagó la radio y se detuvo en seco al escuchar pasos apresurados en su dirección. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus manos por inercia fueron hasta su arma aun cuando su cerebro sabía que no era seguro usarla; no sabía cuántos hollows se encontraban en la zona y el sonido amplificado del disparo solo los atraería hacia él; así que se posicionó con paso sigiloso, listo para recibir el ataque. Y vaya que lo recibió.

Lo que le esperaba era el cuerpo alarmado y agotado de un muchacho que, a juzgar por su ropa y su expresión, era obvio que había presenciado más de lo necesario de esta calamidad; Seokjin le hizo trastabillar atacando sus pies y le cubrió la boca, apresó sus brazos tras la espalda y le habló apresurado al oído.

—Quédate quieto. Haz silencio ahora si no quieres que nos maten. —Su orden tuvo efecto, el joven quedó paralizado al instante, incluso pareció dejar de respirar. El constante susurro de pasos aletargados era claro en el silencio sepulcral que les rodeaba. —¿Cuántos son? —Preguntó y con milimetrada calma liberó la boca del chico esperando respuesta.

—Tres —la voz rasposa del desconocido se hizo presente. «Bien». Pensó para sí, no eran demasiados, él podía ocuparse de ellos y mantener cuidado de que el muchacho no saliese lastimado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Jungkook.

—Bien, Jungkook. A la cuenta de tres voy a soltarte y vas a correr mientras yo acabo con ellos. Luego te llevaré a un lugar seguro, ¿de acuerdo? —Jungkook solo pudo sentir apresurado y dicho gesto en otra situación le hubiese generado afecto paternal. Tal cual, Seokjin le liberó a Jungkook y juntos corrieron hacia la luz topándose de lleno con los hollows, las habilidades de Seokjin fueron útiles para acabar con dos hollows que entraron a su campo de visión más no contó con un tercero, el cual apareció de una esquina detrás de una puerta de emergencia, que si bien le hacía falta las dos piernas todavía poseía brazos y una fuerza de voluntad dominada por la necesidad de alimentarse. Rompió el cuello de uno dejándole frío en el suelo, despegó el brazo del otro y se defendió del tercero que se arrastraba en su dirección logrando lastimarle lo suficiente como para no tener que preocuparse de él por unos momentos; no contaba con el hecho que al que había dejado sin brazo le estaba dando pelea haciéndole perder el agarre de su arma cuando intentó alcanzarla. «Demonios». Maldijo y arrugó el entrecejo molesto, el condenado animal le estaba causando problemas más de lo normal, pero todo pensamiento de frustración cayó a un segundo plano cuando escuchó el resonar seco de un disparo y el hollow dejó de luchar para caer al piso como muñeca de trapo y ensuciar su ropa. Seokjin alzó el rostro encontrando a Jungkook quien sostenía el arma con manos temblorosas y el cuerpo putrefacto de un hollow a sus pies.

De soslayo observó el semblante del muchacho que descansaba en su espalda; después de caer de rodillas al suelo y que el arma resbalase de sus temblorosas manos, Jungkook se desplomó cansado y abrumado, pero reacio todavía de soltar alguna de las lágrimas que se asomaban bajo sus pestañas. Sí, Jungkook en definitiva había presenciado más de lo necesario en todo aquel desastre y por sus facciones no debía pasar de los veinte años; él suspiró cansado y agradecido una vez que las puertas del refugio se abrieron dando paso al rostro agotado pero sonriente de Namjoon.

* * *

Hoseok zarandeó su hombro con poca fuerza, pero fue suficiente para despertarle, por inercia llevó las manos al hacha que descansaba a su lado y Hoseok sonrió ante la acción, Yoongi se enderezó y preguntó la hora, él aun no lograba entender cómo Seokjin y Hoseok eran capaces de descifrar las horas solo con ayuda del sol o la luna, pero era imposible negar su utilidad; todavía tenían algo de tiempo antes de encaminarse fuera de las paredes hacia lo desconocido y una posible libertad. Namjoon ya se encontraba despierto y Seokjin estaba a medio camino de despertar a los más jóvenes, Yoongi sintió una punzada de pena al tener que alejarlos del mundo de los sueños y traerlos a la realidad luego de verles arropados entre ellos como una fortaleza de brazos y piernas cálidos.

Yoongi y Hoseok compartieron una mirada apena y condescendiente, todavía recordaban el momento en el que Seokjin trajo a Jungkook al refugio; Jimin se había acercado en curiosidad más su rostro se desfiguró en sufrimiento al reconocer el rostro de aquel que descansaba en los hombros de Seokjin.

—¿Hyung? —Preguntó Jungkook desorientado por el cansancio cuando su borroso campo de visión se aclaró. Tal parece que Jimin y Jungkook eran amigos de la infancia quienes perdieron contacto al tiempo que Jimin se fue a la universidad.

Y peor, después de horas de conversación donde Jimin intentaba convencer a Jungkook de que en verdad estaba a salvo —aunque Jungkook no pudiera creerle, después de todas las veces en que pensó lo mismo y todo terminó en desastre—, el más joven hizo una broma de cómo gracias a una maniobra aprendida en un videojuego fue capaz de escapar de un par de hollows sin ser notado; allí fue el turno de Taehyung.

—¿Gguk? —Preguntó de repente ladeando el rostro, Jungkook arrugó el entrecejo confundido.

—¿Me conoces? —Taehyung se le acercó inseguro y comenzó a hablar de cosas que probablemente nadie más que Jungkook entendió, anécdotas de como en días de escuela permanecía despierto para terminar una partida en algún juego en línea mientras esperaba a su compañero de juego y acabar con el _Big Boss_. —¿Gucci boy? —Taehyung asintió y abrió los ojos en su dirección, tal parece era una promesa hecha entre ambos: al final del semestre se conocerían y dejarían de ser solo conocidos por internet.

—Qué mundo tan pequeño. —¿Quién lo dijo? No estaban seguros, pero no por ello era menos cierto.

Seokjin se arrodilló y les llamó suave.

Jimin fue el primero en reaccionar y en reflejo atrajo los cuerpos de los otros hacia él.

—Está bien. —Aseguró Seokjin. —Es hora de irnos.

—De acuerdo.

Con el sol naciente asomándose en el horizonte y la incertidumbre tras sus espaldas, ellos se encaminaron decididos hacia la libertad, juntos.

 _No vamos a morir,_

 _no preguntes,_

 _solo grita._


End file.
